A Chance for Love?
by Meant To Differ
Summary: Will Gerik and Marisa, know what they feel about each other? Yes they did! But will a certain someone ruin it chap 5? Chap4 up!
1. Chapter 1

"Marisa," Gerik muttered as he quivered slightly, "Tell me, something."

"Chief? What's the problem?" Gerik tried to look into her eyes, but she did not look back, it seemed to him that she needed someone to talk to, though he knows she can take care of herself. "Forget it." He tries again, He glances into her eyes…But to no avail.

_She's beautiful, she is pure at heart, I know, though I don't know what she thinks about me,_

_Maybe I just…I just…No. She could never…She doesn't need to know. I don't know what to do, really. I'm just fantasizing about spending my life with her. If only I knew what she desires…_

"Chief, I…" Gerik suddenly looks at Marisa, to find her looking at her knees, "Would you give me some advice?'

_I am incapable of giving wisdom to you, as you are wise…_

_I would gladly spend my lifetime still sitting with you, under this oak, though I will do what fares you best, If there is someone else you want, I will let you go…_

_For the sake of your happiness…_

"Advice for what?" With a faint smile, he looks at her expecting no glancing back…

Though this time…She looks at him with a troubled look…He feels somewhat responsible for her depression…though he does not know what it was…

_If only, I could reach into your heart and wrench the depression away, though_

_If I do…I don't know what to do next._

"There is…say, someone you like…" He felt a glimpse of pain, he clutched his clothes like he was hurt, not physically, but emotionally…"Chief, are you okay?" She felt concern for him, for him and only him . "There is someone I like, but I don't know if I should like him any longer, a voice ringing in my head, telling me not to, he treats me like a friend. I don't know if he really likes me back."

_If I were him, I wouldn't throw away the purity of your heart, the beauty of your face, the flare of your hair, If I were the fortunate man you long to hold, I wouldn't waste my time on doing some thing else, either than being with you…_

"Well Marisa, I don't know about love but,"

"But what?"

"But anyone you long to hold must be someone very-"

"Very stupid?"

" Of course not, actually, very lucky that he can find such a strong woman such as you, you're one of Gerik's Mercenaries!"

"Strong, But I do not want to be just strong."

"And very attractive."

"Is that all I am to you?"

" Wait, no!'

"Strong and attractive? That is all?"

"No, wait Marisa!"

"I really thought I liked you, after all these years being in Gerik's Mercenaries, I couldn't help loving you, but now I realize you aren't what you seem."

Marisa ran away in terror with tears in her eyes, Gerik tried to run after her, but realizing it was to late,

"Why do I even bother? I was such an idiot.

Why didn't I realize that she liked me after all?"

_I would do anything to stop you from running, but I know that running after you, would not stop you at all, give me one more chance, a chance for love._

Will Marisa give him another chance?

Tune in for the next chapter of A Chance For Love!


	2. Chapter 2

A Chance For Love C2

Disclaimer: Man. DO I HAVE TO WRITE THIS OVER AND OVER AGAIN?

Yup, I do. I do not own the game. Got it?

Wandering Cat: Thanks for the review. I'll try.

_Maybe I was wrong about him. I don't know, he doesn't know my feelings for him. _

_I feel like an idiot..._

Marisa closed the rusty, noisy window, and sat on the bed, her head stuck to a pillow.

_I just don't know if I can go to the battlefield again without looking at him._

Suddenly, she hears footsteps from the hall; she locks the door and goes back to the bed, again, head stuck to pillow.

Suddenly, a knock.

And another.

"Um...Marisa?" A gentle feminine voice was just outside the door. "Can I come in?"

No response.

"It's me, Eirika."

"...Go away."

"We're roommates. We share the room."

The door unlocked and was pushed open... Eirika halfway looking at the room.

"How'd you open the door?"

"Simple, a lockpick."

"Well, that's not an act of a noble princess, innit?"

"Sometimes, a "princess" has to do what she has to; I can't let you go sulking around all day, right?

Eirika looks around the room and finds Marisa, on the bed.

"Marisa? What are you doing with that pillow?"

She unglued her head from the pillow and sighed.

"Seeking emotional comfort...by myself."

Eirika let out a faint giggle, "I was reading this, but I guess you need it more."

She gave Marisa a book and went to sleep "Goodnight!" Eirika chirped. Marisa, staring at the book,

And actually, read it.

"My One and Only" it read, it was about a young Pegasus Knight and a Wyvern Rider bound by their mounts, delivering messages, to and fro. And torn apart by war.

"We are torn apart, and stand together..." Marisa then muttered then sighed...

_It's morning. So soon, oh well. I'm finished anyway._

"Hey, I didn't know you were a big fan of love fiction novels."

Joshua, looking at Marisa from the window. Sitting on a branch of a tree near the window.

"Go away; did you know that you're in Princess Eirika's room?"

"Why'd the princess choose you to be her roommate? You're so obnoxious."

Marisa face red with anger,

"Get out of here, you idiot!"

Marisa got a rock from the table, and hit the tree, soon Joshua fell.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!..."

"Joshua, are you alright?"

Marisa looking down from the window,

"He's fine, Natasha. Go get the prince to his "royal" bedroom."

Eirika woke up from all commotion,

"What was that?"

"Nothing, your Highness. Sigh"

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. I repeat, I don't own Fire Emblem, I don't own stuff.

Not a lot. –cries—

-------------------------

Reviews! Yay! Here are MYreplies:

Icey Lullaby- I will make some more... don't stalk me...-whimpers-

Wandering Cat- I don't know. Basically, Eirika is sort of the only character _I_ imagined with that book, and...She's my favorite character! (Besides Marisa)

Ayumi187- Well, there's gonna be a lot of innits here, so um...never mind.

I'm a weirdo, blame me.

--------------------------

Chapter 3!

_I remember..._

" Hello, Marisa."

"Chief."

"How're you doing? Your sword still sharp?"

"Same as always."

"You're not seriously injured or ill, are you?"

"No."

"I see. So you can continue on?"

"Yes. Why all the questions?"

"Oh. I'm the commander, you know? I'm supposed to check on you now and then. Well, see you later."

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"I'd like you to keep talking. I don't mind talking to you."

"You know, we've known each other for a long time, so I understand you... But listen, Marisa, it wouldn't hurt you to be a bit more sociable. Not for me, mind you, but some of the others have a hard time working with you."

"..."

"Speaking of which, when I first met you, you were always working alone. I remember thinking how odd that was. I figured a woman as beautiful and talented as you would have men all around her."

" Don't need 'em."

"You see, that's what I'm talking about! Your beauty belies your words."

"Chief?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like sociable women?"

"Um... sure, I guess. I mean, doesn't everyone? If you go to an inn, aren't the sociable gals the most popular?"

"I understand. Ok. I'll be more sociable. This better?"

"Huh?'

---------------

"And, that was our first conversation."

"I can imagine."

"Shut up, Redhead."

"My name's not Redhead!"

"Wow, princes shout?"

"..."

"Better. The next conversation was like this..."

-------------------------

"Say, Marisa".

"Hello."

"Listen, you've been acting a bit odd lately. You don't talk to me as much as you used to."

"... I'm practicing."

"Practicing? Practicing for what?"

"Being sociable."

"Oh... Because it's you, I'm going to assume that you're serious. You know what I said before? I wasn't really serious, so don't worry about it."

"But. I've practiced. I'm a bit more sociable."

"In what way? You don't appear to have changed at all,"

"You're wrong. Let me show you."

"What? You're going to be sociable? This I've got to see. Well, go ahead".

"You won't laugh, will you?"

"No, I won't laugh."

"Truly?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Here goes... Hello, Gerik! Wonderful day for a battle, innit?"

" ..."

"Why are you looking away?"

"N-n-no... reason... Mmha... Bwa ha ha ha ha!"

"Crap!"

-------------------

"I understand why Gerik laughed."

"Oh look, I see a stone! And you are on a tree! And the healers are gone!"

"Come on, we can talk it over...Don't hurt me!"

"Redhead crybaby."

"Waaaaaaaah! Mommy! "

Tune in for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dang you disclaimers... I don't own Fire Emblem. Duh.

REPLIES to reviews...Yay:

Ayumi187 : MUHAHAHA! Innit's my fave word.

somepersonxP: Well... Joshua, yeah. But less Joshua in this chapter! Well. More

descriptions

Wandering Cat: Well, yeah. But you missed the hidden innit! Muhahaha!

Tell me where the (not so) hidden innits are! –Wink- ;)

Let Chapter 4 begin!

The troop was leaving Jehanna and, Marisa hurt her sword arm. Too bad.

Meanwhile...

The Moonlight Inn is crowded with people, mostly, drunks, crazed gamblers with no particular living, like Joshua. Marisa got hit by a pitcher of beer thrown by some alcoholic sailor, and when Joshua laughed so hard, Marisa knocked his lights out. The sailor went with Joshua. But Marisa was still injured...

"Marisa, stay in Port Kiris for a while, that's a big cut!"

"...Natasha. I can't live without fighting. I have to fight."

"I can't disobey Princess Eirika, I'm sorry but, orders are orders."

"Sigh. Well, Okay. But, who else besides Redhead got injured?"

"Um... Commander Gerik broke his leg, and-

"What? Say what?"

"Commander Gerik broke his leg, and-"

"Where is he? Where's Gerik?"

"In the library. As I was- Now she's gone. Sigh."

Marisa silently opened the door to the library. She saw Gerik with a cast, reading a book,

"How to Improve Your Blade's Swing"

"_Typical Gerik._" She thought.

"Nice book, Hm?"

Gerik, surprised, fell off his chair. He looked at Marisa and looked relieved.

"What are you here for? Aren't you supposed to be fighting with the others?"

Marisa unwrapped her bandage and showed him.

"Nasty cut, innit? (DING! DING! DING!)

Marisa sat near Gerik's chair.

Listen, I just wanted to apologize. I acted like a jerk"

"No, I did. I wasn't sensitive to your feelings."

"Well, so we accepted each other's apologies, Hm?"

"Yup, we did."

"..."

"I've noticed you've become more sociable."

"I've, um... practiced."

Gerik brought his hand under the table and grasped Marisa's,

They were about to enjoy a moment, until...

"Romantic moment, innit? (DING! DING! DING!)

Joshua was standing near the door with a black eye and a wheelchair.

"Get out of here, Redhead." Marisa said.

"Let's make a bet, if you win, I'll get my butt outta here. But if I win, you two have to

kiss in front of me, deal?"

Marisa and Gerik nodded facing each other, than Joshua.

"Heads."

'That leaves me with tails, Hm?

When Joshua flipped the coin, excitement filled the air, and then it landed on his hand.

Tails.

"Unfortunately, this time, I didn't cheat."

So they did it. Slowly. Very slowly.

Afterwards, Joshua was sent to the hospital again.

"That was a good experience. Innit?" (DING! DING! DING!)

"Yeah, it was."

End of Chapter 4! Tune in again!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi.

Hey...person who's reading.

I've gotten writer's block thanks to school, but it's vacation. Anyways, this chapter has an innit, and Tethys, (who I hate soooooo much) in the storyline. Read! Yeah...It's Marisa's POV in the start. I made Tethys the skanky ex-girlfriend who tries to steal him. Coz' I hate her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. That's why it says disclaimer. _Dis-claim-er._ Got it?

**CHAPTER 5.**

------------------

Anyway, the Library couldn't have been more interesting. Now, I have a new perspective on a library.

We, the troops are leaving for Jehanna tomorrow. I don't know why, but we are. So this is my last chance to buy stuff before my trip. My Shamshir's getting rusty and dirty anyway. And I'm running out of vulnaries. It's a little early right now, so most of us are still sleeping. I'm all set to go to town now.

* * *

The smell of fruit and fish are flowing around the marketplace. The cheerful sounds of business fill the air. Gerik woke up earlier than Marisa, to buy a gift. It was just something that he was compelled to do. He was walking around with his hands in his pockets, searching for a gift. 

But one caught his eye.

A rich middle-aged merchant with blue hair had a jewelry shop. A few necklaces were put neatly on a marble table. One talisman stood out from all the rest. The gemstone, was the same color as Marisa's hair. Around the gem, were petals, silver petals with a different color of gemstone. The thin silver chain had rubies alternately stuck to it.

_Whoa. That looks really pretty. Probably can't afford it. Might as well try?_

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm? What is it, boy?"

"How much is that, over there?"

Gerik pointed at the talisman at the table. The merchant laughed and raised an eyebrow before he held the chain and let the gem dangle sideways. It was like a flower that just bloomed. It twinkled at the light of the sun. The sight of it would just take someone's breath away...

And never give it back.

* * *

"Is this what you were looking for?" 

"How much is it?"

"Are you sure you want to buy it? It's--"

"Bloody sure. How much?

"20,400 G. Are you still sure?"

Gerik knew it was going to be expensive. He brought exactly 20,456 G. He saved it since he was 15 years old.

And now he's 25 years old.

He brought out the bag of coins, opened it and dropped its entire contents into the merchant's table. He replaced it's emptiness with the talisman, and put it in his pocket.

"Tell me, what made you buy that?"

Gerik stopped walking for a second, then looked back at the merchant.

"...Love."

* * *

Marisa decided to take a leisurely walk along the river to the town. The river sparkled, and her reflection was as clear as the sky. 

She looked at the sky and sighed. How she wished to be in his arms once more.

"Hey."

Marisa turned around and faced the red-headed dancer that talked to her.

"What do you want?"

"Come on. I'm not stupid."

"I'm not saying anything."

"I know what you're feeling..."

"..."

"Better back off sister. The chief's mine." Tethys whispered to Marisa. (I hate Tethys. Marisa hates her too.)

While Tethys walked away, Marisa stands clueless thinking of what she said. Also, she wanted to shove her sword up Tethys' ass. Tethys and Gerik were once engaged. But Tethys started affairs with other men.Gerik cut it off. (Thank God.) She knew Gerik liked her once.

But does he still?

-------------------

Tune in for the next chappie!


End file.
